Blood Moon Ball
by Hillary Dragons
Summary: POV de Star en el Baile de la Luna Roja. Star acepta la invitación de su ex-novio: Tom, para ir a un baile en el inframundo, Marco desconfía de las intenciones de Tom y decide colarse en la fiesta para evitar que Star termine con el corazón roto.


_Muchos se han preguntado desde cuándo Star ha estado sintiendo cosas por Marco, algunos dicen que alrededor de la segunda temporada empezaron a florecer sus sentimientos por él pero yo pienso que ella empezó a enamorarse de Marco antes, muchísimo antes, en el Baile de la Luna Roja. Para expresar mi teoría escribí este One-Shot inspirado en aquel capitulo, un corto relato desde el punto de vista de su protagonista, donde intento excavar profundo para comprender los sentimientos de Star._

 _En vista de que es un POV de Star, habrán ciertas partes del capitulo que no escribí porque ella no esta presente para narrarlo. Sinceramente espero les guste este One-Shot que particularmente me encantó escribir._

 _Los invito a leer mis otras historias, en especial la que titulé: "Fue Mas que Solo Sexo" ( ya sé que esto es spam, pero es mi historia y yo hago lo que quiero :v ) que están disponibles en mi perfil.. Agradezco infinitamente a todos los que me escriben y me sacan una sonrisa con sus reviews, a mi querido amigo: **Sebastian Urtaza** quien hasta ahora ha sido muy agradable conmigo y me ha recalcado en innumerables ocasiones que es mi fan #1( Ya sé que lo eres.. Babe 7u7r)._

 _Para terminar, Los invito a seguirme en mis redes sociales:_

 _Instagram: somershilly_

 _Twitter: flechasdeoro_

 _Mi lema es: Si me sigues, te sigo.. Así que siganme y los sigo._

 _Deviantart: Somers Hilly ¿qué? ¿creían que solo escribía? Pues no, admito que no soy una experta pero al menos tengo pasión :3_

* * *

 **Baile de la Luna Roja**

 **Star's POV**

Las clases de matemática nunca han sido mis favoritas, y mucho menos si era la profesora Skullnick la que nos la impartía las clases, no sé como hacia Marco para llenar toda su libreta con ejercicios y apuntes puesto que yo solo podía escuchar gruñidos y palabras inentendibles de la Sra. Skullnick que nunca lograba traducir impidiéndome entender el montón de gráficas y números en la pizarra.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que me sentía tentada a tomar mis tijeras dimensionales para intentar escapar de la aburrida clase de matemáticas, busqué en mi bolso las tijeras que me brindarían la alegría de salir de aquella insípida aula, bufé de frustración mientras recordaba como Marco me las había confiscado días antes cuando las había usado para saltarme las clases de física. Marco me miro y luego de sacudir ligeramente la cabeza mostró una minúscula sonrisa, yo suspire con desgana y me resigne a pasar el resto de la clase aburrida.

De pronto la mesa de enfrente, donde estaba sentada una compañera de clase de aspecto gótico se elevó y un calor me invadió, casi suelto un grito cuando vi a Tom, mi ex novio malvado observándome con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios, tenia unos lentes de sol negros y al quitárselos pude ver un brillo en sus ojos.

\- Hola Star, estoy aquí para llevarte... Al Baile de la Luna Roja -Dijo él de una manera tan seductora que el resto de mis compañeras de clase se derritieron a sus pies

No pedí permiso, me olvide por un momento en donde estaba, solo tome la mano de Tom y lo arrastré fuera del aula de clase, el se mostró confundido pero muy satisfecho de ver mi mano y la de él entrelazadas, cruzamos la secundaria hasta el estacionamiento, hice caso omiso a las miradas de las chicas que allí estudiaban y cuchicheaban emocionadas por saber quien era el guapo chico que había llegado, lo admitía, Tom tenia su encanto y no por nada me había gustado y había salido con él.

\- ¡No, no, no, no! -Contesté cuando llegamos a su carroza, sí, me había gustado en un tiempo, pero eso era pasado y no aceptaría su invitación- ¡Debes irte, ahora tu carroza, y tu fuego, y tu caballo muerto de vuelta al inframundo!

\- Espera, ¿estoy muerto? -Preguntó el caballo y yo lo ignoré

\- ¡Oh vamos, "Starship"! -Dijo con voz despreocupada y a la vez persuasiva

Yo ya me iba de regreso al aula cuando sentí un fuego que me elevaba y me tumbaba sobre los brazos de Tom. Desconcertada lo mire y él con una sonrisa prosiguió.

\- ¡Es el Baile de la Luna Roja! Solo ocurre una vez cada 667 años

Ascendió en el aire conmigo en sus brazos, me zafe de su agarre y caí al suelo.

\- ¡Nosotros rompimos! Punto. -Declaré con decisión

\- ¡Espera, Espera, Star, aguarda! Soy un hombre diferente ¿de acuerdo? -Se explicó Tom- Tengo un entrenador de vida, Brian. Es genial

Tom señaló a un hombre que se asomó en la puerta de la carroza y profirió un "Hey". Tenia un conejo rosa que luego le pasó a mi ex novio.

\- Un conejo feliz. Y, y, he estado libre de ira por 53 días

\- ¿53? -Susurré asombrada

\- ¿Quieres acariciar mi conejo? -Invitó Tom extendiéndome a la pequeña bola de pelos rosa

\- Bueno, sí es adorable -Afirmé encantada con la ternura del conejo

Justo entonces, la pesadilla se desató o al menos eso creía que pasaría porque Marco haciendo uso de sus habilidades de karateca le cortó la mano a mi ex novio, tanto el conejo como su mano, cayeron en el pavimento y temí lo peor

\- ¡Atrás demonio! -Soltó mi mejor amigo poniéndose en frente de mi en una pose de karate defensiva

\- ¡Marco!

Tom gruñó y nos miró con sus diabólicos ojos rojos.

\- Oh, no -Proferí asustada por Marco

El entrenador Brian, corrió hasta donde Tom y lo tomó por los hombros.

\- Llévalo fuera y déjalo salir, llévalo fuera, y déjalo salir. Llévalo fuera... -Repetía el entrenador y yo aproveche para sujetar a Marco de su capucha e incitarlo a que corriera por su vida

\- Será mejor que corras -Sugerí viendo a Tom

\- ¡Oh, no, no, no! -Dijo Tom apresuradamente, aun tenía sus ojos rojos pero disminuía el color pausadamente mientras seguía caminando en circulos- No, no.. Por eso es que tengo mi sistema de soporte. Estoy bien, saqué la ira

La mano que estaba en el asfalto acariciaba al conejo, luego regreso al brazo de Tom y se ajustó.

\- Todo está bajo control - Decía él

\- Marco.. -Pedí persuasiva- No lo "karatees", este es Tom..

\- ¿Demonio ex-novio, Tom? -Me preguntó Marco

\- Un placer, eh, conocerte, Marco -Mencionó mi ex-novio tendiéndole la mano que segundos después se desencajó de su brazo

\- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? -Espetó en respuesta mi mejor amigo a la defensiva

\- Quiere llevarme al Baile de la Luna Roja -Contesté Suavemente y presentí que esto no le iba a gustar a Marco

\- Star, nunca vayas con un depredador a una segunda locación -Me reprochó él y yo solo enmudecí, rara vez Marco se equivocaba

\- Mira, puedo ver que estas enojada -Interrumpió Tom mientras se deshacía de su conejo rosa- Crees que soy un total idiota, lo entiendo, pero he cambiado.. Recuerda, no soy el unico con cuernos

Tom señaló mi cintillo con cuernos y yo le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa. Aquel demonio no era malo, al menos nunca lo fue conmigo, lo que destruyó toda clase de relación entre ambos fue su ira, cada vez que algo salia mal él estallaba y eso no me agradaba.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estoy muerto? -Replicó el caballo esqueleto de Tom

Marco aun tenia su pose de defensa mientras miraba a Tom con desconfianza.

\- Sin presiones, si decides que quieres ir, solo toca esta campana -Mi ex-novio me ofreció una pequeña campana color gris con detalles rojos

El calor me volvió a invadir cuando una cortina de fuego apareció frente a mis ojos, Tom haciendo uso de sus habilidades abrió un recuadro en aquella peculiar cortina y con una sonrisa me dijo.

\- Ups, casi olvido el pequeño martillo, espero verte allí..

Acepté el martillo que Tom me ofreció y miré mis manos con una expresión dubitativa, ahora tenia ante mi aquellos objetos que me forzaban a tomar una decisión. Solo esperaba no arrepentirme de lo que pensaba hacer.

-.-.-.-

El Sol se escondía por las colinas de Echo Creek y el cielo lucia brillantes tonalidades rosadas, púrpuras y naranjas, el día llegaba a su fin mientras una hermosa Luna escarlata deslumbraba el cielo nocturno acompañada de pequeñas estrellas.

Ya había tomado mi decisión y Marco no estaba satisfecho.

\- Estas cometiendo un gran error, Star -Espetó mi mejor amigo asomándose por la puerta de mi habitación con un gracioso sombrero en su cabeza

\- Tal vez, pero puede ser divertido -Apunté sosteniendo un vestido

Marco arrugo la frente sopesando mis palabras, aun seguía sin gustarle la idea de que fuera al Baile de la Luna Roja con Tom.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí, donde siempre es divertido? -Replicó él en un intento de hacerme cambiar de opinión- Como, garantizado

Le mostré una sonrisa con la intención de calmarlo. Marco no confiaba en Tom y lo entiendo, yo tampoco confio mucho en él pero siempre he creído que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad y más si intentaban cambiar. Mi ex-novio estaba tratando de erradicar su ira y yo quería apoyarlo así sea aceptando su invitación al baile. Sentía la preocupación de mi mejor amigo y su intención de protegerme, es muy dulce de su parte aunque innecesaria si resaltamos el hecho de que poseo magia y puedo cuidarme sola.

\- Bueno, esta es una diversión diferente -Argumenté- No veas, me voy a cambiar

Pulsé uno de los botones de mi espejo mágico y este se desplegó convirtiéndose en una especie de vestidor, observé como Marco ocultaba su rostro con su sombrero dándome mas privacidad.

\- Solo, no confió en Tom -Admitió en voz alta lo que yo ya había deducido- Tal vez debería ir contigo

\- Marco, no fuiste invitado -Señalé mientras me colocaba el vestido- Además, debes confiar en mí, en que haré lo correcto por mi, mis..

Solté un grito cuando la potencia de mi magia golpeó mi cara, solo duro unos segundos y sin embargo dejó cada centímetro de mi piel hormigueando.

\- ¿Estas bien? -Me preguntó Marco con un ligero tono de preocupación

\- Sí, totalmente, totalmente, totalmente -Apresuré a decir- Solo, debo dejar de usar magia en... En mi cara

\- Solo estoy diciendo, que sujetos como Tom, nunca cambian -Prosiguió Marco en su defensa

\- Bueno, solo hay una manera de averiguarlo -Dije para dar a entender a Marco que no cambiaría de opinión con respecto a ir al baile

Lo sentí refunfuñar pero rápidamente su enojo se disipó para convertirse en una cara que perfectamente mostraba asombro cuando aparté mi espejo mágico para que observara mi atuendo.

\- ¿Qué te parece? -Pregunté formando con mis labios una sonrisa

\- Te ves... Asombrosa -Susurró en respuesta, aun no podía quitar su expresión embelesada y yo sentí como la sangre subía a mis cachetes produciendo un sonrojo

\- ¡Gracias, Marco! -Mencioné agradecida por su cumplido

\- No vayas -Suplicó mi mejor amigo sin dejar de mirarme

\- Voy a ir totalmente

Toqué la campana con el martillo que me había dado Tom y para mi sorpresa el sonido que se produjo fue grave y potente, todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba tratándose de una campana tan pequeña. En cuestión de segundos apareció en mi balcón un demonio alado que cargaba una carroza idéntica a la de Tom.

\- Huele a tostadas quemadas -Dije cuando una rampa se postró en el suelo de mi cuarto

El demonio jadeba por el esfuerzo y yo me dirigí a mi transporte dejando a Marco pensativo y con una mueca de disgusto, quería decirle que estaría bien, que no se preocupara por mí pero sabia que para él solo serian palabras huecas.

\- ¡Pongamos este show en marcha! -Exclamé cuando estuve sentada en la carroza

\- ¿Cuál piso, mortal? -Inquirió el demonio dirigiéndose a mí

\- Creo que, ¿el fondo? -Respondí

\- Déjame montarme contigo -Suplicó mi mejor amigo y antes de que saltara a la carroza lo empujé

\- ¡Adiós, Marco! -Solté con voz cantarina- Te veo luego del Baile de la Luna Roja

-.-.-.-

Cuando llegué al inframundo, las puertas de mi carroza se deslizaron mostrándome un amplió pasillo y al fondo observé una puerta con la Luna Roja grabada en la piedra. Tom me esperaba con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Star Butterfly, te ves realmente limpia -Me dijo él sin dejar de sonreír

Su oración me pareció extraña ¿limpia? ¿qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿qué se suponía debía responder? ¿acaso era un cumplido? Su sonrisa parecía sincera y al final supuse que sería un halago bien visto en el inframundo.

\- Ah, gracias, creo -Contesté sin darle mucha importancia al comentario

\- Te conseguí esto -Exclamó mostrándome una araña que sostenía en sus manos

\- ¿Qué es? -Pregunté nerviosa

\- Es una cosa para el cabello -Explicó él- Te ayudará a encajar aquí

\- Que dulce, Tom -Dije mirando con terror la araña que intentaba colocar en mi cabello- Pero, ya tengo mi propia cosa, justo aquí.. Y estoy bastante feliz con ella ¡vayamos a divertirnos, ahora!

En el gran salón de baile habían demonios y espécimenes extraños que bailaban y se tomaban fotos para capturar el recuerdo, Tom y yo esperábamos en la fila nuestro turno escuchando como el camarógrafo con voz nasal pedía a las parejas sonreír mientras los bañaban con una especie de liquido rojo. Nuestro turno llego por fin y mi ex-novio sonriendo me dijo:

\- Estoy tan emocionado por estar cubierto en sangre contigo. Pero no te preocupes, no es real. Es de unicornios

\- Mi mejor amiga es un unicornio -Repliqué

\- Pero no están emparentados -Contraatacó él

\- No me bañaré en sangre de unicornio, Tom -Contesté con decisión

Tom arrugo la frente ligeramente encolerizado por mi respuesta. Una de sus manos estaba escondida en su espalda y parecía estar acariciando algo.

\- ¿Qué esta haciendo esa mano allá atrás? -Pregunte señalando su brazo, él me miro asustado

Mire tras su espalda y lo encontré acariciando al esponjoso conejo rosa. El entrenador de vida Brian lo sostenía y su rostro empalideció al verme.

\- Oh, espera un segundo ¿estas enojandote?

\- No -Gruñó Tom

\- Mira, haz lo tuyo, Boo. Yo iré a tomar una bebida -Dije quitándole importancia al asunto

Caminé por el salón sin rumbo alguno, veía a la gente pasar y conversar sin nada que hacer, busqué por todos lados una mesa con botanas y ponche pero lo único que conseguí fue un caldero en el que nadaba un pez muerto o como esto era el inframundo ¿medio muerto? Resulto ser más divertido que cualquier otra cosa aquí y me gustaba verlo sacar su esqueleto fuera del jugo rojo.

\- Ahí viene otra vez, hola Henry -Sonreí al pequeño pez y luego me percaté de la presencia de un feo duendecillo que me miraba- Su nombre es Henry

\- Tu debes ser la cita de Tom -Mencionó con desdén un hombre que me hizo recordar al huevo de los cuentos infantiles terrestres Humpty Dumpty

\- Supongo que lo soy -Afirmé encogiendo mis hombros

\- Bueno, espero que estés feliz -Dijo con amargura- Convirtió todo el baile en algo completamente aburrido ¡Todo por ti!

\- No diría que es aburrido -Contesté con duda ante la acusación

\- Oh, ¿de veras? -Preguntó retóricamente el hombre y luego exclamó- ¡Fría gente atractiva! ¡aburrido! Caldero burbujeante, que ni derrite tu piel ¿qué es esto? ¿la hora de la siesta o algo? Porque estoy aburrido

Lo mire desconcertada, supongo que este baile no era lo que él esperaba pero yo no tenia la culpa de eso, al menos no me consideraba completamente la culpable.

\- Pedazo de basura que no destruye el universo -Siguió replicando Humpty Dumpty- Estúpida cucaracha que vive dentro ¡ya estoy harto!

El extraño salió corriendo mientras sollozaba, en su lugar quedó otro espécimen que sin asomo de duda y tal vez con la intención de hacerme sentir mejor por el reclamo que había presenciado me preguntó casualmente que si quería bailar con él. Estuve a punto de contestar afirmativamente, pero Tom llegó rápidamente y dijo:

\- Su tarjeta de baile está llena

Elevé una de mis cejas confundida pero no dije nada, el hombre que antes me había invitado a bailar tomó la palabra.

\- Oh, ya entiendo. Apuesto que piensas que, como que.. Tu alma y como que su alma..

El joven hizo un ademán con sus manos y las unió con sus ojos centelleando.

\- ¿Qué es..? -Repetí los movimientos de hombre pero nadie respondió

Un hombre con peluca blanca dio unos toques en un micrófono para llamar la atención de todos.

\- Buenas noches, damas y caballeros -Saludó el demonio- Es un placer el pedirles ahora, que levanten sus cabezas al cielo. Cuando la luz de la Luna Roja caiga, y seleccione a dos suertudas almas, uniéndolas por toda la eternidad, en su hipnótico rubí.

Eleve mi cabeza al techo del salón y manifesté una exclamación de asombro, la suave melodía de un órgano comenzó a envolver el gran salón, era muy linda pero no le presté mayor atención, toda mi concentración estaba en mirar hacia arriba. Tom gruñó expresando descontento por la música y disculpándose se fue, mencionó que tenía que quedarme donde estaba o algo parecido pero no lo escuché, yo me encontraba embobada mirando al cielo esperando que algo emocionante ocurriera. Actuaba monótonamente, mis piernas empezaron a caminar por todo el salón sin rumbo fijo, me sentía hipnotizada, como si mi mente se hubiera estropeado.

Las parejas del lugar comenzaron a danzar y yo no apartaba mi vista de la luna roja grabada en el techo, sentí una mano que tomaba mi muñeca y me hacia girar repentinamente, fue en ese momento que salí de mi trance para entrar en otro más profundo.

La luz roja de la Luna descendió sobre mí y el chico que tenia en frente, la canción del órgano se volvió mas fuerte y yo no sabia que hacer, el joven que sí parecía entender lo que ocurría empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música, tomó mis manos y comenzó a guiarme para que bailara con él. Tenia una mascara y un interesante sombrero, su vestimenta también era extraña pero no me importó, a pesar de no poder ver el resto de su cara supe que era guapo, ¿qué hacia bailando conmigo y de dónde salió? Me hacia girar y moverme, yo aun seguía hipnotizada, solo que esta vez era por él, una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios porque aquel chico parecía ser la especie de príncipe soñado que aparecía en los cuentos de hadas que leía desde pequeña.

Todos nos observaban pero a la vez ese momento solo era de los dos, el mundo parecía haberse congelado desde que él agarró mi muñeca y la luz roja nos envolvió.

\- Star -Susurró mi chico enmascarado

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -Musité con voz risueña pensando en que tan guapo se vería sin la máscara

\- Soy yo, Marco -Exclamó el chico alegremente

\- ¿Marco qué haces aquí? -Exclamé sintiéndome más tonta que asombrada

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Su sombrero, los ojos y el cabello café, quería darme una bofetada por ser tan estúpida, todos aquellos pensamientos y fantasías que habían pasado por mi cabeza me hicieron revolver todas mis emociones. Era Marco: ¡mi mejor amigo! Me puse roja por todas las cosas que mi mente pensó en tan pocos segundos.

\- Salgamos de aquí -Dijo él sin responder a mi pregunta- Este lugar es de lo peor

Estuve a punto de contestarle pero Marco fue apartado de mi con un fuerte empujón proveniente de Tom, solté una exclamación ahogada mientras mi ex novio se dirigía hacia mi mejor amigo hecho una furia. Sus ojos brillaron de un intenso color escarlata, su expresión facial era aterradora y yo no pude evitar quedar paralizada al mismo tiempo que la luz roja se extinguía rápidamente.

\- Ese baile, estaba destinado ¡PARA MÍ! -Gritó el demonio con una estruendosa voz

\- Llévalo fuera..

\- ¡No, Brian! -Rugió Tom apartando con un fuerte manotazo a su entrenador

Lo vi elevarse entre las altas llamaradas de fuego que empezaron a invadir el salón de baile, Tom se acercaba a mi mejor amigo peligrosamente con la intención de provocarle daño. La indignación se apoderó de mí, no iba a permitir que la ira de él lastimará a Marco, sí, él había sido un completo idiota al venir aquí pero eso no le daba derecho a ese demonio a dañarlo.

Musite un hechizo mientras sostenía mi varita en alto apuntando a Tom, éste al instante quedó congelado, por ultimo cambié las palabras de la chapa de Tom por unas que rezaban "0 días libres de ira". Me acerque con cansancio hasta donde se encontraba mi mejor amigo tendido en el suelo.

\- Vámonos, Marco -Dije con decepción

Sentí sus pasos detras de mí, siguiendome obedientemente. Entramos en la carroza que con anterioridad me había traído a este lugar, él se mantuvo en silencio todo el trayecto y yo lo agradecí porque todos mis sentimientos discrepaban haciéndome sentir incomoda. Con intención de darle algo que hacer a mis nerviosas manos me quite las blancas botas y comencé a juguetear con el dobladillo de mi vestido, lo remangue y solté innumerables veces mientras mi mente divagaba y rememoraba cada acontecimiento del dichoso baile.

Miré de reojo a Marco y me sonroje, ¿por qué no lo reconocí? ¿por qué mi mente lo asocio cándidamente a un príncipe? Me sentía molesta con Tom porque hizo que creyera en que se había curado de su ira, también estaba furiosa con Marco, por haber aparecido de esa manera tan repentina en el baile e ilusionarme de aquella manera, pero sobre todo estaba avergonzada conmigo misma por dejar que pensamientos románticos se apoderaran de mí cuando bailé con mi mejor amigo.

Luego de unos minutos llegamos a mi balcón, yo agarré mis botas esperando a que la puerta de nuestro transporte se abriera.

\- Gracias por el aventón -Dije con una falsa alegría

Salté fuera de la carroza sin siquiera detenerme a esperar a Marco. Solté un gruñido furiosa y dije mordazmente

\- ¡Tan exasperante!

\- Odio decirlo pero te advertí de Tom -Respondió mi mejor amigo

\- No, ¡TÚ! ¡Tú eres exasperante! -Grite mientras lanzaba mis botas en su dirección

\- ¿Yo? -Inquirió confundido- Solo quería ayudar

\- ¡No confías en que haga cosas por mi cuenta! -Exclamé- Tengo 14, puedo controlar a un demonio

Me dirigí hasta el balcón y apoyé mis codos en el balaústre analizando todo lo que había dicho.

\- Sé que quieres cuidarme -Hablé suavemente- Pero tienes que dejarme resolver las cosas por mi cuenta... No necesito un héroe, necesito un amigo

Marco se acercó y lo sentí suspirar a mi lado.

\- Tienes razón, debí confiar en ti -Admitió con un tono decaído- Perdoname por haber arruinado tu noche

Sentía que había sido un poco dura con él, y más cuando la única culpable de mi enfado era yo, no estaba furiosa con Marco sino conmigo por no saber controlar mis pensamientos ¿y qué si había pensado en Marco formando parte de un futuro romance conmigo? Las emociones son incontrolables y yo no podía reprocharme nada, además, eso solo lo sabia yo y no iba a contárselo al mundo, era algo vergonzoso que estaría a salvo en el fondo de mi corazón.

\- Bueno, no fue un total desastre -Mencioné con la intención de subirle el animo- Me enteré de que sabes bailar

Vi una sonrisa asomarse en su rostro mientras le quitaba su sombrero y lo ponía en mi cabeza. Ambos reímos tímidamente.

\- Cabello de sombrero -Dije y Marco también, ambos soltamos una exclamación de asombro

\- Ambos dijimos...

\- Lo mismo...

\- De acuerdo, para -Pronunciamos al unisono

Dimos un respingo y con las manos presionabamos nuestras bocas para impedir que otra palabra saliera. Este simple acto tan idéntico me asustó y saqué mi varita con la intención de defenderme. Segundos después los dos empezamos a reír por lo sucedido.

\- Eso fue nuevo -Dije con una sonrisa

\- Sí, extraño -Dijo él sonriendo

\- ¡Ahora ve a hacerme nachos! -Ordené

\- De acuerdo -Contestó él luego de mirarme de reojo

Mi amigo se fue dejandome sola, lo pensé muy bien y a pesar de todos los acontecimientos de esta noche llegue a la conclusión que no lo había pasado tan mal después de todo, se puede decir que no fue del todo un error aceptar la invitación de Tom pues con ese baile aprendí que él no había erradicado su ira y que cualquier intento de recuperar nuestra relación sería inútil y doloroso en el futuro, en ese baile también me ilusione de un chico que resulto ser mi mejor amigo y aunque me enfadé por eso, tengo que admitir que fue agradable bailar con él.

Nada sucedió como lo que planeé pero estoy satisfecha, porque de cualquier forma fue solo un baile... ¿solo? ¿qué estoy diciendo? Fue el mejor baile de mi vida.

Fin.

* * *

 _Bueno.. Tal vez lo que escribí no sea lo más acertado a los sentimientos de Star pero es lo que yo pude deducir del capitulo y lo que pienso que sintió pues traté de ponerme en sus zapatos y eso es básicamente lo que yo sentiría si me ocurriera, en fin, aspiro este One-Shot haya sido de su agrado y espero con ansias sus reviews relatandome su opinión._

 _¡Besos y abrazos! Los quiero :3_


End file.
